Mitchell
Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch. =Console & Windows PC Credits= Sumo Digital Ltd. (Sheffield) Chief Operating Officier *Carl Cavers Producers *Mark Glossop *Steve Lycett *Toby Allen Assistant Producer *Toby Allen Executive Producer *Mark Glossop Lead Programmers *Philip Rankin *Ashley Bennett *Sean Davies *Peter Ellacott *Damian Hibbard *James Sutherland *Jonathan Watson *Phillip Woods Lead Artists *Andy Ritson *Michael Hirst *Sunil Kumar *Chris Rawlinson *Steve Thomas *Luke Thompson Lead Designer *Travis Ryan Programming Team *Ben Bradford *Stephen Brown *Ali Davidson *Carl Dixon *Darren Griffiths *Stace Hindle *Simon Mills *Simon Nicholass *Chris Rea *Tom Salter *Tom Sedden *John Stephens *Paul Tankard Art Team *Ranjan Basu *Vikram R. Bailakanavar *Vivek Bhate *Hayley Brant *Sam Carlisle *Daniel Crossland *John William Crossland *Veerendra Deshpande *Grant Duncan *Damian Fowkes *Sim Furniss *Matt Furniss *Asit Gadghe *Purva Garg *Samik Ghosh *Nicola Grice *Kiran Balachandra Gunaki *John Hackleton *Phil Hanks *Ira Hill *Dominic Hood *Kishor Prakash Mahajan *Matt McIntosh *Christopher Pepper *Tom Railton *Gary Reynolds *Kelly Redfearn *Rich Richter *Stuart Ritson *David Poole *Kiran Pore *Laxmikant Sharma *Aravindh Subramanian *Mark Sweeney *Lee Taylor *Mark Thackery *Sridhar Vellingiri *Antony Ward Design Team *Kenton Fletcher *Jody Hindle *Will Tarratt Additional Code Support *Nigel James Brown *Graeme Laws Additional Art Support *Robin Butler *Jim Finlay *Antonis Pelekanos *Stephen Piper *Richard Simmons *Doug Telford *Claire Wilson Sumo QA *Mark Bridges *Tom Barker *Bradley Davey *Mark Freeman *Ben Lancaster *Paul Martin Sumo IT Support *Marc Critchley *Jonathan Wilson Sumo Office Support *Karen McLoughlin *Joanne Mills *Laura Schofield Sumo Senior Management *Carl Cavers *Darren Mills *Paul Porter Thanks to *The Mustard Corporation *Air Studios *Ron Angle *All Sumo Digital Staff THQ Nordic GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Lead Programmer *Marcin Kamiński Programmer *Wojciech Knopf Game Designer *Vincent Groenewegen Graphics Programmer *Marc Muenchow Initial Online Implementation *Roger Weber Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jeremy Soule Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic AB Group *Oliver Staude-Müller *Ralf C. Adam *Knut Jochen Bergel Special Thanks to *Paul Chieffo *Bryn Bennett *THQ Staff, Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Nickelodeon 2017 Kids' Choice Sports Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon Kids & Family Group: Special Thanks to The Mitchell Van Morgan Family *Micah Ian Wright *Viacom Networks Japanese K.K. The SpongeBob SquarePants Family *Stephen Hillenburg *United Plankton Pictures The TMNT Family *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series Production Crew *Mirage Studios Comics group The Rugrats Family *Klaspy-Csupo Productions Inc. The Loud House Family *Chris Savino The Zoey 101/Drake & Josh Family *Dan Schneider *Schneider's Bakery Quantic Lab Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Manager *Raluca Maria Fatol Localization *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Félix Benard *Inês Martins Ferreira *Maria Pavlovscaia *Norbert Miklos Normac *Patrick Marek Targónski *Vlad Andrei Jurca Testers *Adina Denisa Veres *Adrian Rogoz *Alexandru Cornestean *Andrei Calin Bagacean *Andrei Guranda *Bernadett Jurj *Flaviu Daniel Matei *Florin Posan *Normia Gego *Rares Alexandru Todoran *Vlad Sergiu David Voice Over Credits Voice Recording / Editing *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *Micah Johnson Dialog Editors *John Chominsky *Jaimie Siedow-Johnson Voice Casting and Direction *VoiceWorks Production Voice Direction *Douglas Carrigan *Zach Hanks Voice Actors PolyAssets United Inc. PolyAssets United Inc. *Shinichiro Onuma *Kazuhiko Tsukada *Aiki King *Allen Lee *Micheal Koe *Adrian Khor *Jeff Beasley *Ikuo Kojima Cinematic Artist *Kazuhiko Tsukada *Adrian Khor *Aiki King *Allen Lee *Renuka Suba Opening Movie Production *The PolyAssets United Inc. staff Others Additional Art Support Provided by *LGS Creations, Red Hot CG Fonts provided by *Monotype Imaging Copyright *© 2017 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria., THQ Nordic is a registered trademark of THQ Nordic AB, All rights reserved., THQ Nordic makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice., © 2017 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved., Nickelodeon; Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch; and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., ® Sumo Digital Based on characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Stephen Hillenburg *Peter Laird *Kevin Eastman *Klaspy-Csupo Productions *Butch Hartman *Chris Savino *Dan Schneider *Craig Bartlett *Joe Murray *John Kricfalusi *Michael Dante DiMartino *Bryan Konietzko *Rob Renzetti *Jorge R. Gutierrez *Sandra Equihua Powered by Wwise *© 2006-2017 Audiokinetic Inc. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. =Mac OS X Credits= Feral Interactive Ltd. Producer *David Stephen Programming/Engineering *Ian Bullock Tester & Quality Assurance *Edwin Smith Artist *Andrew Wood Special Thanks to Andrew Wood All Feral Interactive staff Ported by *Feral Interactive Ltd. THQ Nordic GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Lead Programmer *Marcin Kamiński Programmer *Wojciech Knopf Game Designer *Vincent Groenewegen Graphics Programmer *Marc Muenchow Initial Online Implementation *Roger Weber Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jeremy Soule Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic AB Group *Oliver Staude-Müller *Ralf C. Adam *Knut Jochen Bergel Special Thanks to *Paul Chieffo *Bryn Bennett *THQ Staff, Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Published by *THQ Nordic GmbH Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Nickelodeon 2017 Kids' Choice Sports Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon Kids & Family Group: Special Thanks to The Mitchell Van Morgan Family *Micah Ian Wright *Viacom Networks Japanese K.K. The SpongeBob SquarePants Family *Stephen Hillenburg *United Plankton Pictures The TMNT Family *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series Production Crew *Mirage Studios Comics group The Rugrats Family *Klaspy-Csupo Productions Inc. The Loud House Family *Chris Savino The Zoey 101/Drake & Josh Family *Dan Schneider *Schneider's Bakery Nickelodeon Kids & Family Group Produced in association & Distributed by *Nickelodeon Quantic Lab Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Manager *Raluca Maria Fatol Localization *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Félix Benard *Inês Martins Ferreira *Maria Pavlovscaia *Norbert Miklos Normac *Patrick Marek Targónski *Vlad Andrei Jurca Testers *Adina Denisa Veres *Adrian Rogoz *Alexandru Cornestean *Andrei Calin Bagacean *Andrei Guranda *Bernadett Jurj *Flaviu Daniel Matei *Florin Posan *Normia Gego *Rares Alexandru Todoran *Vlad Sergiu David Quality Assurance by *SC Quantic Lab SRL Voice Over Credits Voice Recording / Editing *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *Micah Johnson Dialog Editors *John Chominsky *Jaimie Siedow-Johnson Voice Casting and Direction *VoiceWorks Production Voice Direction *Douglas Carrigan *Zach Hanks Voice Actors PolyAssets United Inc. PolyAssets United Inc. *Shinichiro Onuma *Kazuhiko Tsukada *Aiki King *Allen Lee *Micheal Koe *Adrian Khor *Jeff Beasley *Ikuo Kojima Cinematic Artist *Kazuhiko Tsukada *Adrian Khor *Aiki King *Allen Lee *Renuka Suba Opening Movie Production *The PolyAssets United Inc. staff Others Additional Art Support Provided by *LGS Creations, Red Hot CG Fonts provided by *Monotype Imaging Copyright *© 2017 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria., THQ Nordic is a registered trademark of THQ Nordic AB, All rights reserved., THQ Nordic makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice., © 2017 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved., Nickelodeon; Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch; and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., ® Sumo Digital Based on characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Stephen Hillenburg *Peter Laird *Kevin Eastman *Klaspy-Csupo Productions *Butch Hartman *Chris Savino *Dan Schneider *Craig Bartlett *Joe Murray *John Kricfalusi *Michael Dante DiMartino *Bryan Konietzko *Rob Renzetti *Jorge R. Gutierrez *Sandra Equihua Powered by Wwise *© 2006-2017 Audiokinetic Inc. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch